Saving Mondatta (Snippets and Drabble)
by Shezu
Summary: Based off a dream I had. Incomplete, but I might expand on it later! Dragged from the an alternate past where Overwatch exists only as a video game, she's surprised to find herself in King's Row the day of Mondatta's death. What happens when she changes this one little event? What happens when she saves Mondatta? Genji/Oc if I make this a real story later.
1. Chapter 1

Confused.

Scared.

That's all she could feel as she looked around the closed cobble street she stood in. One minute she was walking down the sunny sidewalk of the mall to get back to her car; the next moment she's here, in a dark cobble alley. She looks around at the tall, narrow, buildings that surround her. They seem vaguely familiar but she can't place where she knows this architecture from.

Seeing streetlights and hearing many voices down at the only open end of the alley, she slowly makes her way out, gripping the strap of her over-the-shoulder purse tight in both hands to steel herself.

As she steps out into the well-lit cobblestone plaza, her eyes grow wide at the sight of the crowd before her, making her freeze where she stands.

"R...robots?" She mutters, seeing several metal beings among the crowd of humans gathered and facing a podium. Her eyes grow all the wider when she sees someone step up to the podium. He's a tall robot in robes, a very clean gold and white color scheme. He looks…familiar.

"Mondatta!" The crowd cheers and something clicks in her head.

"Mondatta?" She breathes as she stares at the Omnic who should be dead. The one who is brother to a character in her video games. Live. And not twenty feet in front of her her. She sees movement from the crowd and watches in baffled awe as the character she knows as Tracer steps out from the crowd.

"Tracer...? Mondatta...? Mondatta!" She almost jumps at her sharp realization as he eyes snap to the soon to be dead Omnic as the body guard reacts to something on his comms.

"No. No no no. Don't take him away. He'll die!" She shouts but the crowd drowns out her shout and no one hears her. She's moving before she can think or question.

* * *

Shoving through the crowd, she makes it to the front easily but is blocked by one of the bodyguards.

"Mondatta!" She yells over the guard's shoulder but with everyone else yelling and chanting, her cries go unheard. Still, he turns to face the crowd and her eyes grow wide. She looks over her shoulder and up as two figures start falling through the air.

"No!" She shouts. Fueled by anger and desperation, she grabs the guard around the middle and lifts the huge man who doesn't have time to react past his shock before he's thrown to the side and onto another guard. With incredible speed and strength, she closes the distance between her and the Omnic.

Time seems to slow as she launches herself at Mondatta, tackling him and covering him at the same time. There's a crack of a rifle and gasps and shrieks from the crowd before the two of them hit the floor of the car.

She stares in horror as the lights in the Omnic's eyes flicker and go out for a moment before turning back on. As they do, time seems to resume and she smiles before grimacing as she suddenly feels a burning pain blossoming through the right side of her chest, just below her shoulder. There's screaming and chaos outside but she doesn't hear it as she stares down at the man below her.

"You okay?" She asks with a small smile. Slowly, he nods, as stunned as everyone else.

"You need to get out of here." She says seriously, getting off of him shakily and sliding towards the edge of the car where one arm is grabbed by one of the quicker guards, his grip tight on her injured side.

Being pulled out, both girl and guard pause when the Omnic beside her sits up.

"No. Leave her." He says as he reaches out and grabs her other hand to keep her there, his grip incredibly gentle. The woman seems surprised but the guard releases her without question.

Mondatta's grip remains gentle as he pulls her back inside the car, though it was more akin to coaxing her inside.

She slips back in, seated on the floor beside him as the doors close sharply, before the car peels away.

"You are injured." He says as he takes her by both elbows gently and sets her onto the seat before taking the one beside her.

"I'm fine." She says though the pain is hard to bare. She offers him a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" She asks, worried. He nods.

"Thanks to you." He says as his fingers gently pull the already blood soaked jacket away from the wound to look at the bullet hole. She places her hand on his softly.

"I'll be alright. I'm still breathing." She says gently.

* * *

She tackles the assailant to the ground and grabs his gun hand, twisting the gun so his finger gets caught in the trigger guard and bends backward. She's standing on his shoulder with her right leg, her left knee and most of her weight on his spine, pinning him down. He's crying out and struggling under her; struggling that abruptly stops when she pulls his arm back painfully, close to breaking bones.

"Get him out of here!" She calls to the injured guard who scrambles to his feet and ushers Mondatta into his car.

The pain of her injury and the light headedness of her blood loss, which was great the others seemed to realize, meant that she couldn't hold the man for very long.

* * *

She really shouldn't be conscious right now. Perhaps through sheer force of will, she walks beside the Omnic, barely able to see where she's going but her grip on her pilfered gun is tight. Spotting movement to her right, she moves in front of the monk and points her weapon at the man that approaches, gun raised.

Both fire just as a figure lands between them. A flash of lights and limbs too fast for her blurry eyesight to follow move around this new figure before the gun wielding man drops with a grunt, dead before impact.

The brunette is barely able to make out the silver and green man before her but manages to keep her shaking gun raised and pointed at the man. Slowly, he straightens from his crouched position, turning slowly to face her, the green light of a visor focused on her as she tenses, ready to fire.

Behind her, Mondatta places a gentle hand on her shoulder, an action that makes her jump though she refrains from firing at the new figure.

"He is a friend." He says gently as another, similar, voice calls out.

"Brother!" She whips around and points at this new target but a different set of large, cool, hands grab hers before she can take aim. A grip as gentle as Mondatta's lowers her hands. She looks up at the person that touched her, blinking away the blurriness momentarily to stare up at the green cyborg.

"Genji." She mutters, relief flooding through her body to the point her legs almost give out. She wills herself to continue standing, though anyone else would have passed out long before.

"I do not know you..." Genji sounds confused at the mention of his name but his attention is drawn back to the two Omnic now standing beside one another.

"I am glad you are safe, Mondatta." Zenyatta says before looking over at the girl beside Genji.

"This young one got injured protecting me, brother." Mondatta says, approaching the girl. "I am not certain how she is still standing." She's unable to help laughing weakly, drawing their attention.

"Me either." She mutters with as much playfulness as she can muster at that moment. She lowers her eyes to the floor as her vision goes black, though stubborn will keeps her conscious and standing.

"Can't see." She mutters quietly, jumping a little as her gun clatters to the ground when it slips, unnoticed, from her cold, numb, fingers. She loses time for what feels like a mere second but is suddenly pressed gently against a cool body. Her fading eyesight lands on a green visor and relief fills her, knowing she's safe. She lets her consciousness fade now that her job is done.


	2. Chapter 2

This heat was going to be the death of her. Evelyn's face was pale and her cheeks pink from the sun beating down on her. It didn't help that the woman already had a high fever. She hadn't told anyone yet, and it seemed no one had noticed; which she was thankful for.

Her gun felt heavy in her arms, but she continued to stand straight beside the dark car she'd been appointed to guard. She was thankful for the chance to continue protecting Mondatta, though she thought she'd have more of hand in protecting him than she did.

"Then again, that's probably a good thing at the moment." She mutters under her breath as she lifts her ball cap and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She could be Volskaya industries right now, wearing the same khaki shorts and tank top she was wearing currently, and not feel even remotely cold. She was thankful for the shade her hat provided, keeping her brain from cooking…hopefully.

"Maybe I should have said something." She mutters to herself as she glances up at the sun baring down on the Egyptian side street where she stood beside the car. She knew the fever was dangerous, and made worse in this heat, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up when Mondatta and his brother had been so kind to her, offering her a job and place to stay when they found out about her circumstances. They even fed and clothed her; Genji helping her get accustomed to the weapons from this time. She was a quick study and had been trained in fighting most of her life thanks to her parents, a fact which surprised the other three. This was her first mission escorting Mondatta, and she didn't want to spit on their kindness by mentioning her fever.

Though she didn't think it would be this bad.

Blinking away a momentary lapse in vision, she straightens and tightens her grip on her weapon, willing herself to stay conscious.

Halo has finished and is heading back to the chariot. Comes a voice from their comms and the woman straightens a little more, eyes searching around for any movement as chatter continues to spark up on her comm.

* * *

Evelyn's back thumps against the wall and she slides down the stone with a sigh, landing on her butt on the ground. Her body ached, her lungs burned, and she was having trouble concentrating thanks to the heat. She glances up as a figure enters the alley she'd ducked into, stumbling a little thanks to the wound he received from one of the others protecting Mondatta. The man stops when he sees the girl sitting on the ground as he leans heavily against the wall.

They stare at each other for a while before the woman points her weapon against the unarmed man, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Die here or leave. I don't care which." She tells him in a low, serious, tone. He stumbles back out and hurries away without a word. The brunette lays her head against the wall with a sigh, her gun still in one hand, the other wrapped around her middle. The bleeding from the wound had subsided somewhat by now, but the fever was still running rampant and threatening to cook her brain even in the shade.

"Gotta find the others." She mutters to herself tiredly, wishing she hadn't let herself get separated from the group though she's glad she successfully got away from her assailant. Slowly, she drags herself to her feet and stumbles out of the alley, looking around for any sign of either friend or foe.

"There you are." Comes a cool voice to her left. She doesn't look at the person beside her, even as she shivers at the cruel voice. She just takes off in the opposite direction, pushing her exhausted body to move faster than she has ever run.

She hears the man yelling after her, clearly pissed and surprised that she could still move; let alone so quickly. To be honest, she was surprised as well, but she knew that she'd collapse if she stopped so she kept running, weaving through the maze like streets.

Despite her best efforts, she could hear the man gaining speed even as she makes as many sharp turns as she can to try and leave him behind her. She can't see or focus on anything else going on around her, focusing all of her strength on running.

So it's no surprise that she lets out a frightened shriek when something cold and hard grabs her arm and drags her into a dark doorway of a open air storage room. A cool hand covers her mouth as the other wraps around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. Despite the firmness of the body behind her, the grip on her is surprisingly gentle. Though she struggles at first, her body relaxes when she glances at the metal hand over her mouth and recognizes it as Genji's.

The ninja's body is tense behind her, clearly focused on the man outside as he slows near them, having lost sight of the girl and the trail of blood he'd been following to keep up with her. Genji coaxes her towards the darkest corner of the empty storage room and pushes her against the wall. He faces her, pressing a finger to his mask where his lips would be in a gesture to be quiet, before he slips into the shadows and disappears.

Leaning heavily against the wall for support, she looks around for the ninja. Outside, she sees the man pass the opening and lets out a startled gasp. The sound catches the man's attention and his head snaps towards the doorway she was hiding in. She tries to press back against the wall, willing herself to merge with the stone as her heart pounds loudly in her chest.

The man approaches the doorway slowly, smirking as he holds his gun tight in his gloved grip to the point where she could hear the leather groaning. Gripping her own weapon, she slowly readies it, but a silver figure appears tall behind the man. Before he can react, the ninja had already taken his short sword to the man's throat, letting him drop and convulse in a pool of his own blood. The ninja steps over the man and walks to the woman again, holding out a hand.

"Let us go. There are more." He says in that deep, cool, accented, voice. She shifts her gun to the other hand and takes his, letting him pull her out of the archway and lead her back to Mondatta and the others.

* * *

She walks up to the waiting car beside Genji, utterly exhausted and injured. Her brain was sluggish thanks to the heat, which was bearing down on her even harder with her hat gone-having lost it while running from her assailant-and she was having trouble concentrating on much of anything. The door opens as she approaches and Mondatta steps out, walking up to her. Based on the ease of the guards, it seems like the threat was gone and the Omnic could step out safely.

The monk's cool hands felt amazing on her overheated arm and her legs almost buckled when the relief made her pain and exhaustion catch up with her.

"She is overheating." She hears Mondatta's calm voice say as he coaxes her into the car. Unsure who he was talking to, she just slid into the car and sighed at the cool air that greets her. Leaning back heavily against the seat, she glances over at the other two as they slid into the car as well, Mondatta beside her, Genji taking the seat across from them and sitting next to his master—who she just noticed was in the car.

Zenyatta seemed to notice her injury and the paleness of her usually tanned face.

"Switch with her, please." Addressing Genji, the cyborg moves without hesitation, though the woman is confused. Frown on her face, she looks between the ninja and monk even as the former kneels—avoiding the roof of the car that had started moving at some point-and takes her biceps gently in both hands.

"Sir…?" She starts, but her overheated brain can't come up with a proper means of conveying her question clearly. Guided off of her seat, she's too tired to fight the ninja's gentle grip as he moves her onto the seat he'd just occupied before taking the one beside Mondatta. The soft pressure of a gently grip on both of her shoulders draws her attention as she's guided down.

Before her mind can catch up, she finds herself staring up at the ceiling of the car and the face of Zenyatta staring down at her, her head resting in his lap. The gaze wasn't frightening or creepy, despite the unreadable facial features, but warm and gentle, much like his brother. Despite not being able to express emotion in the traditional way, he was surprisingly easier to read and understand than most humans. She could practically feel his calm smile.

"Your fever is too high. You should not have been out in this heat." His scolding is gentle and almost teasing as he removes on of the orbs from around his neck and places it over her stomach. She flinches when he lets it go, but it doesn't hit her. Instead, it rests in the air above the wound, a yellow stream of light connecting the orb and her stomach.

Staring in awe at the orb she'd only seen in game as she feels it start to mend her wound and ease her pain, she doesn't notice the Omnic shifting below her, despite the fact that her head was in his lap currently. So it's not surprise that she jumps when she feels something cold and wet press against her forehead. Looking up sharply, she reaches up and touches a cold, wet, cloth on her forehead.

"For your fever." He explains. "The faster we get it down, the better." He says, adjusting the cloth a little before lowering a hand to her hair, the touch comforting.

"You had a fever before we left…?" Comes Mondatta's voice to her right; not really much of a question. She glances over at him, moving her head a little before a couple of fingers pressing gently into her head reminds her not to turn too much less the cloth fall off.

"Yes." She says weakly, suddenly feeling a little ashamed. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have let them separate me. I shouldn't have let the rest of you take them on alone." She can't bear to look at him anymore and lowers her eyes.

"I was not faulting you for getting separated." She looks up at him in surprise. "You should have spoken up. This heat with your fever could have caused serious damage. You were stationed by the car to keep you safe, not for my safety." Her eyes widen and she sits up abruptly.

"What!? But I thought-!"

"Lie back down." Zenyatta interrupts with a chuckle—which the other two mimic-a gentle hand on her shoulder coaxing her back down. The cloth is placed back onto her head as she stares in shock at Mondatta. She'd thought it was the other guards that stationed her by the car, not trusting her to guard the monk.

"I would never openly place a child in harm's way. I understand your eagerness to help, and you show promise. However, you are not here by choice but by circumstance. Posting you with the car seemed like the best way to keep your out of danger as well as keeping you close by." She's confused, and her still overheated brain doesn't help.

"So…you didn't hire me to protect you?" She clarifies. Again, there's a shared, quiet, chuckle between the other three.

"No, my child, I hired you to keep you close. I fear you will be the target when people find out about your circumstances. It is not that I doubt your skill, but you are young, barely twenty, and rather special." She almost sits up abruptly again, but Zenyatta seems to anticipate it this time, his arm resting against her chest and keeping her down.

"S-Special? Because I got dragged here?" She asks but to her surprise, he shakes his head.

"No. Because you look upon myself and my brother without fear and disgust. You do not even think of us as anything other than conscious beings." She frowns deeply, brain too fried to remember the game.

"That's special? Isn't that just common sense?" She asks. She sees Zenyatta look at Genji, who returns the favorite but Mondatta just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Far from it. We fight discrimination against our kind daily." Evelyn doesn't notice the heavy atmosphere in the car and just gives a childish frown.

"Well that's stupid." She mutters, and the three laugh heartily. Though she did not notice the tension in the car or the urgent atmosphere when she entered, she does feel the sudden ease and lightness that follows her comment. With the ease in the atmosphere comes the relaxation in her body. She realizes her fever, while still present, is more comfortable and her stomach no longer hurts—though a glance at the light makes it obvious that it's still being healed. With the pain mostly gone along with danger, she finds her consciousness fading. Struggling to stay awake, she feels a cool hand take her overly warm one.

"Sleep. Your body needs the rest." She hears Zenyatta tell her, his tone gentle and kind.

She doesn't have to be told twice; unconscious before she can even think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zenyatta guides the exhausted girl over to the bed they'd given her, coaxing her onto it and laying her down. She sighs gratefully, her wound and fever now healed but her body still exhausted from the toll it took on her.

"I ask that you remain in bed for the next twenty-four hours." He says as he grabs a blanket. Her eyes, formally closed as she sank into the bed gladly, snap open at his words as she sits straight up in bed. Her sudden action sends her head reeling and she places a hand against her forehead, closing one eye, to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Th-that's too long." She says as Zenyatta moves back to her side and places a cool, gentle, hand against her shoulder. He coaxed her back down as he speaks.

"I can only help with physical illness and injuries. Your body is still feeling the effects of its effort to fight your earlier injury and fever. Since you pushed so hard, the lasting effects from your body's effort is likely worse than it should be." His tone is not scolding, but rather, he seems to be gently accusing her...with that usual teasing edge. She's rather thankful Zenyatta does not take himself too seriously. She looks up at him with the slightest of pouts at his words, an unconscious expression, to which he chuckles and pulls the blanket over her.

"We have to go soon. Can I trust that you will stay in bed while we are gone?" She can almost hear a smirk and she sighs, nodding.

"Yeah, alright." She mutters, not looking forward to lazing in bed all day. He seems to notice her lack of conviction in her own statement and chuckles.

"Twenty-four hours." He reminds her as he moves to leave. She sighs and nods as he goes, watching him close the door before letting out another sigh.

* * *

It's only been six hours and already the woman is getting antsy. The others weren't going to be back again for another several hours, at least, and she'd already slept for as long as she felt she could.

She had little patience for lazing around like a potato; wanting to do something productive. Training is the first thing that comes to mind, as her lack of movement for so long makes her instinctively want to over compensate and work hard.

In her antsy, overactive, mind, this seems like a good idea. A little training will tire her out so she can sleep more. That sounds reasonable, right.

Convincing herself, which isn't hard considering how much she does not want to continue lounging in bed, she pulls the blankets off and slips out of bed.

Her legs buckle under the weight of her body but she manages to catch herself on the wall. Pausing a moment to get strength back into her legs, she slowly straights and, leaning against the wall, walks to the door.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she's been training. Fighting with a dummy, she continues to mess up due to her exhausted body's lack of response and slow reaction time. The droid continues to send her for a loop and, while she had planned to only stay out for a couple of minutes at the most, her continued frustration at her inability to land a decent hit on the dummy has had her out here for more than an hour.

Pulling herself shakily to her feet, she tries again, anger now fueling her strength. Though her anger does not stem from the droid hitting her, but rather from her own inabilities, she still takes it out on the dummy. Running at the robot, she dodges its concussive blasts shakily and closes the distance. Grabbing the robot, she throws it as hard as she can and sends it flying across the training grounds with a sharp yell.

Unable to grin at her own victory, she finds herself breathing heavily, barely able to catch her breath. Her chest hurts, her eyesight going dark, and her head throbbing. Leaning heavily against one of the targets for archery, she tries to catch her breath. Trying to convince herself that she's being a drama queen, that she wasn't training that hard, that it wasn't that bad, her body doesn't seem to agree. Placing both arms on the target now, she can feel her body heating up. Unlike the fever, the heat is everywhere, uncomfortably warm even past the heat of her body from the work out.

Still unable to catch her breath, her muscles only able to hold her up through sheer force of will, she lowers herself to a sitting position. When this puts too much pressure on her chest, she lays down to try and open up her lungs a little better.

It feels like her muscles are contracting around her chest and her skull has gotten twice as thick and three times as heavy.

Able to breath a little more deeply, she almost passes out right there, till she's forced to sit up abruptly and roll over, dry heaving a couple of times before she tastes bile and pukes into the grass. Having yet to eat, there's nothing on her stomach so she's thankfully only spitting up bile and dry heaving, but even that has her whimpering in pain. Her head starts throbbing harder and she's having trouble focusing.

The ringing in her ears makes it hard to hear as someone calls her name. Wiping the back of her mouth with a sleeve, she feels the wave of nausea pass finally; left now with only a throbbing head and an aching body.

Evelyn starts in surprise when she feels a pair of hands on her arms, cool and gentle. The cold feels amazing and she turns and presses herself against the body of whoever touched her.

"You should not be out of bed." Comes a heavily accented voice, tone scolding. She nods against Genji's chest as she struggled to focus.

Slowly pulling her up, he wraps an arm around her back and slides another under her legs, lifting her up and holding her close as he moves her out of the sun and back into the house.

* * *

"It's a good thing I return early." He says as he leads her from the bathroom to the bed. She looks better after splashing water on her face but she's still having trouble focusing.

"What were you thinking?" He asks sternly. She can only shrug as she stares at her knees.

"That was dangerous." He reminds her and she sighs.

"I...just got antsy. I felt lazy and even more useless than before." She looks at her knees, still having trouble focusing. The cyborg sighs heavily and sits beside her.

"I suppose I understand that feeling. I have felt it many times before." She looks up to see the cyborg looking down at her. "I also know it is not wise to act on this feeling." He points out. She finches at his words and looks down at her lap. He reaches out and places a hand in the back if her neck gently. It felt amazing against her clammy skin and she sighs softly.

"If you would like, I can stay while you recover. We can talk." She looks up at him in surprise, before smiling and nodding gently.

"I'd really appreciate that. Thank you." She smiles.

* * *

"Tsuki no Usagi?"

"Rabbit on the Moon?"

"Hai." Zenyatta listens to his student and his charge as they speak to one another. He's glad he had the foresight to send Genji's back ahead of them. Eve seems to be doing better. She's honest around him and he's attentive to her. He keeps her from hurting herself. He's better around her too. She doesn't even seem to notice his form as anything other than him. He is not an outcast around her.

"It is not polite to eavesdrop, brother." Zenyatta starts in surprise at the sound of his brother's voice behind him. Despite the words, Mondatta's tone is teasing and soft.

"How are they?" He asks as Zenyatta looks back at him. The two Omnic can hear the other two through the door as Genji's explains old Japanese legends.

"They are better now." He says with a nod. "But I do not wish to interrupt their peace. I will check on Evelyn later." With his comment, the two head back the way they came, talking quietly among each other.

* * *

 **This is actually set after the previous snippets. But this story is actually based off of something that happened to me on Friday. The part where she nearly passes out actually happened. I could have detailed it more but I thought it might have been too descriptive, so I tried to make it pretty general. But I had a free Physical Evaluation at Vasa and by the middle I was close to passing out; dizzy and whatnot. After the final 'test' which was a sprint and touch, I started to get really close to fainting, my head was throbbing and felt really stiff (i.e. I was NOT light headed) lost my eyesight for a while, and ended up puking in the middle of the gym. The tester was quick enough and he got me a trash can thankfully, but yeah! Figured I'd use some real life experiences in this; since it just happened. It fit so I added it! And if you're wondering, yes my body still hurts, and no, I did not go to a doctor.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

These snippets are now done! Why? I'm writing the real story! Saving Mondatta is now Saving you, Saving me and you can find it under my profile! I'll be keeping the snippets around, however, just because.


End file.
